


Starlight

by Usnavi_Heights



Series: Reading the Harry Potter Books [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Sirius Black, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Regulus Black, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Slytherins, Indian James Potter, James Potter is a Good Friend, Jewish Severus Snape, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Nice Vernon Dursley, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Pandora Lovegood is a Malfoy, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Deserves Better, Scottish Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius & Snape bond over their home life, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Walburga Black Bashing, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Welsh Remus Lupin, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights
Summary: Lily Evans just wanted one good day. It became clear to her that the universe didn't want that to happen. A mysterious letter shows up, the families of every student at Hogwarts showed up, kids from the future appeared, oh, and she has to read a book in the Great Hall in front of everyone.On the plus side, she's snagged, snogged, and shagged James Potter. Maybe her day was good...DISCLAIMER:I own nothing except for Roselyn Lestrange and every character that is not in the books. Andromeda is older than Bellatrix and Narcissa. Nymphadora Tonks is in her fourth year at Hogwarts and two years behind the Marauders and Bellatrix. This story takes place in the 1990s and Harry's story takes place during the present-day.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Lily Evans Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Dorcas Meadowes/Emmeline Vance, Dudley Dursley/Original Female Character(s), Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Reading the Harry Potter Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730668
Comments: 28
Kudos: 85





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in the description, I own nothing except for OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, nor do I own the book series. I originally published this story on Wattpad.

Lily Evans took a deep breath. It was 8:00 at night and she was staring down at her unfinished Transfiguration homework. Although, she couldn't say that it was unfinished as she hadn't started on it.

Lily scanned the page. _What would happen if someone was half-way transformed into a stag animagus?_ Lily saw four boys walk in and her breath hitched. James Potter and his merry band of idiots sauntered in.

Lily saw him lift up her legs and set them down in his lap as he sat down on her couch in the common room. "So, Lils--"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish, Evans."

"I don't need you to, Potter. I already know that you are going to get me into trouble, and we have Transfig homework due tomorrow and I haven't even started."

"We aren't going to get you into trouble! We just want to show you something! Whenever we get back, I will personally help you complete your homework, don't worry."

"Fine," Lily groaned. James shoved her legs off him, stood up quickly as he jerked her homework from her, quickly setting it on the table. James swiftly picked her up by her hips and set her down on the ground.

"Come on, hurry!"

James started to pull her along, unaware of the heat spreading across Lily's cheeks, reddening them, and the heat pooling at her core. The Marauders and Lily were about to walk out of the door to the common room when something behind them popped, almost like someone were apparating. But, it couldn't be. Everyone knew that you couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts.

The group stopped dead in their tracks. Lily and James whirled around, wands at the ready. A small box was sitting on the table beside Lily's homework.

It was black, with no identifying marks as to what was inside it. A neat white letter with gold calligraphy embroidering the middle of it sat on top of the box.

Lily and James approached it cautiously. Lily cast a quick spell to check it for curses or hexes or any of the dark magic stuff that Slytherin house was, no doubt, employing to win the house cup. Nothing. No curses, no nothing.

Lily turned to the group and shook her head. She turned back and picked up the envelope. Inside of it was the weirdest thing Lily had ever seen. Well, no. Lily had seen James without a shirt on as he tried to balance several quaffles on his chest while balancing his body between two bookshelves as Sirius did the limbo under him. Lily shook the memory from her head and began to read the note aloud.

_Dear Marauders and Lily Evans,_

_My name is Brock Thornton. Inside the box is seven books. Do not open it until tomorrow morning at breakfast. These books will be read aloud during meals in front of the students, teachers, and the students' families. Enclosed is a letter detailing who is sitting up front with the teachers._

Lily flipped over to the second letter.

_Lily Evans_

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Bellatrix Black_

_Narcissa Black_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Ted Tonks_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

Lily's voice faltered on the next name, then she regained her composure.

_Petunia Evans_

_Vernon Dursley_

_Marge Dursley_

_Henry Evans_

_Dahlia Evans_

_Severus Snape_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_Emmeline Vance_

_Hestia Jones_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Mary Macdonald_

_Alice Fortescue_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Regulus Black_

Lily took a breath. "That's all the note says." The Marauders nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Well, we should head on up to bed," Remus clasped his hands on to Sirius and Peter's shoulders.

James nodded, "You guys go ahead. I told Lily I would help her with her homework."

The three boys retreated to the boys' dorm, leaving James and Lily alone in the Gryffindor common room. Lily and James sat down beside each other on the couch; Lily was very aware of how close James was as she grabbed her Transfiguration homework.

About ten minutes into the homework, Lily became aware of James's eyes on her. She turned to snap at him, but as soon as she turned, he rushed forward and planted his lips on hers. Lily reciprocated the kiss quickly, much to James's surprise; he had never gotten this far before. James pulled back but kept their foreheads touching. "Go out with me, please," he started, his voice breathless. Lily weighed her options in her head as he continued to ramble. "This Saturday? The Hogsmeade trip? There's a muggle town that's about a twenty-minute walk from The Hog's Head that we could sneak away to and watch a, uh, what's it called, movie? At a, um, uh, cinema?"

Lily hummed aloud, purposefully making James sweat in anticipation when she already her answer. She leaned forward, their lips only inches apart and they could feel each other's breaths. "How could I say no to that," she muttered.

James started to tickle her, but it quickly turned into a heated snogging session. James ended up with his shirt missing, Lily straddling him, and Lily's homework discarded on the floor, only half-way done.

"I'm the only one in the Prefect Girls' dorm," Lily panted.

James nodded swiftly, "Upstairs."

* * *

_6:00 am_

Lily's alarm clock blared. Lily pressed snooze and made a move to get out of bed, but someone pulled her back into bed. "Mhmm, no. Stay."

"James. I have to go take a shower and get ready for today. In case you forgot, I'm a Prefect. I have to get up earlier than normal people do."

"Remus is a Prefect too, and he gets up at 6:30," James argued.

"If you let me get up, and you get up too, then _maybe_ you can," Lily whispered the next part in James's ear; he bolted up and grabbed his clothes from the day before, which were freshly cleaned and folded neatly atop the trunk at the base of Lily's bed.

"Let's shower together. It saves water and time. We are saving the planet."

"No other reason but that. Save the Earth," Lily nodded, going along with James's idea.

_30 minutes later_

James and Lily were sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, finishing up Lily's homework, when Remus walked in. "I just spoke to Dumbledore. He and McGonagall are going to get the alumni and muggles on the list. We are in charge of getting the Great Hall prepared. And when I say we, I mean _all_ of us." Remus made a gesture around the common room and Lily noticed that their friends walked in some time while they were finishing Lily's homework. Their friends practically dragged Remus, Lily, and James downstairs toward the Great Hall. Lily barely had any time to grab the box and letter. 

* * *

The group of Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall and stopped short. A young man was sitting in a chair, his legs resting on the professors' table, and he was fast asleep. "Should we wake him up," Peter asked.

"I think we should wait until Dumbledore gets here. He may know who this guy is," Remus reasoned.

"Can we prank him," Sirius begged Lily.

"No. What if he turns out to be a Ministry worker or something like that?"

"Actually, my name is Brock Thornton. Dumbledore left a note right," the young man trailed off as he looked around, "here! Sorry about that. I couldn't find the note." He handed a piece of parchment to Lily. "I'm going back to sleep."

_Dear students,_

_If you would be so kind as to get the Great Hall ready, it would be much appreciated. McGonagall and I have gone to go get the muggles and alumni. In the Great Hall, we need the teachers' table to become couches and we need couches for the people up front to sit on._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Well, we have our work cut out for us," Sirius clapped his hands together.

The kids went to work adjusting the Great Hall as Dumbledore wanted. About five minutes after they finished, Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared with the people they sent for. Ten minutes later, the Great Hall was filled with students.

Dumbledore walked up to his podium, "Students! There is a slight change of plans this year. During meals, we will be reading books from the future, or rather, an alternate timeline. This is to change the future and several people's fate. Brock Thornton," Brock waved at the students, "is going to bring in your families. They will be present for this reading, as well. Enclosed with the books was a note. Lily, if I may..."

Lily handed the note to Dumbledore.

"If your name is on here, please come up here and sit. Couches on the left of me are for the students and their families. Please respect that and not sit on the couches the right of me. _Mr Black_ , I'm talking to you."

Dumbledore read the note aloud. The students that were called moved up to the front. Brock stood up and snapped his fingers. A _lot_ of people appeared.

"If I call your child's name, come up here and sit with them. If I don't, sit at their house table. Thank you. After this, I'll bring in some people from the changed future. They are some of the kids of the people here. Please be nice to them, and _no_ , you are not allowed to hit on them. They could be your child." Brock read the names aloud and snapped his fingers again.

Five teenage kids appeared. They drew their wands, and, one by one, cast their Patronus. A blonde-haired girl cast a phoenix Patronus. A blue-haired boy cast a wolf Patronus, the black-haired girl beside of him cast a white swan. One boy had pale white hair and he cast a peacock Patronus. The last boy had blond hair and he cast a jackal Patronus.

"That was lovely," spoke Brock, drawing the kids out of their thoughts, "Now that you know none of you has been polyjuiced, will you please sit? Thanks."

The new kids scrambled onto a large couch. "Should we introduce ourselves," Peacock boy asked.

"Sure. Make them guess who your mums are."

"Draco Malfoy," Peacock boy introduced.

"Edward Lupin, but I go by Teddy," the turquoise-haired boy announced.

"Victoire Weasley. But, don't worry, my hair is dyed. I'm a redhead underneath all the blonde."

The black-haired girl yawned and introduced herself, "Roselyn Lestrange."

"Dudley Dursley." Dudley let Roselyn lay her head on his shoulder.

"Perfect! Now, we are reading these books. Lily," Brock trailed off and Lily handed him the black box, "I'm only going to say the last few words of the title. All of the books start out with the title character's name and the word 'and'. So, the first one is _The Philosopher's Stone._ Who's reading first?"

"I will," Teddy Lupin enthusiastically volunteered. Brock handed him the book.

**"Chapter One. The Boy Who Lived."**


End file.
